The Past,Present,and Future
by luvmystories
Summary: What happens if Bloom's Real Parents didn't get killed instead they where put to sleep like Sleeping Beauty. What happens when Bloom Finds out that they are still alive?
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

On the distant peaceful planet of Sparx, There lived a good ruling King and his beautiful Queen. Everybody in the kingdom of Sparx was celebrating, their Queen had just given birth to the heir of Sparx, Princess Bloom.

The King came out on the balcony with someone in his arms.

The announcer spoke out loud.

"Here is King Ronald and the newest royal, Princess Bloom of Sparxs"

Everybody was cheering for their king and the newest member of the royal family.

The King went back inside the palace.

He looked down at his daughter, she fell asleep in his arms.

"Rest my beautiful daughter" he said as he carried her to the royal nursery. His wife, Chloe and Daphne were already in the room when he arrived.

"So how was the ceremony your highness?" asked Daphne as she watched the King put Bloom in her basket.

"It went wonderful, the kingdom cheered to hear about Bloom's birth," said the King holding on to the Queen with a hand around her waist.

Daphne looked at the King and queen with worries in her eyes.

The King has noticed Daphne.

"What is it Daphne?" he questioned

"Something evil is heading our way your highness" she said worriedly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"The Coven had found out that the legendary Dragonfire is here on this planet," Daphne said.

"How do you know that?" King Ronald said again.

"They're always been looking for the Dragonfire for centuries but not found it until now" she said looking at the Queen.

Queen Chloe looked frightened and grabbed Bloom from her basketette and hold her tightly.

"We can't let them have the Dragonfire your highness or the universe and everything else is doomed" Daphne said worriedly to the King.

The King went to the thrown room and orders the Royal army to guard the city from the Coven.

But when the Coven did came to Sparx it wasn't pretty. They either destroyed or curse what ever comes in their path.

When they arrived at the palace. The King and Queen looked worried. Bloom started crying. The Queen tried to hush her.

"Please Bloom stay quiet my darling," she said as she rocked her daughter.

The King and Queen looked at each other and then slowly looked down at their newborn daughter. They knew what to do. They went down to the basement where Daphne was waiting for them. She was wearing a robe with the hood on her head.

Daphne put her hands on Bloom and closed her eyes. A piece of fire came out of Daphne and went into Bloom.

"Now it's your turn to protect the Dragonfire little one," said Daphne.

"Daphne please find a place where these witches can't find her," said Chloe as she handed her their daughter. Both King and Queen tears coming down as their daughter disappeared from Sparx.

A few minutes later, The Coven was down in the basement.

"Where is the Dragonfire?" said a cold voice from the dark shadows.

"Someplace where you can't find her" said the Queen angry.

Then the King and Queen heard words coming from the shadows.

Then both royals dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Do the same to the rest of this planet," said the cold voice.

The witches did want they been told and did the same thing to the others on the planet. They couldn't find the Dragonfire anywhere on Sparx. So the witches left of what left of Sparx.

Daphne took Bloom to a blue/green planet. Daphne whom was very tired knew that she had to find a family for Bloom before she dies.

Leaving Bloom in a burning apartment building, to protect Bloom, Daphne used the rest of her magic to make a shield to protect her until somebody finds her.

Daphne dropped slowly next to Baby Bloom. Daphne looked at Bloom and spoke slowly "I'm so sorry Bloom I always protect you in life and in death" said Daphne in her last breath. Then she took her last breath and died. Daphne's body disappeared before a firefighter came into the room and found Bloom.

The Firefighter picked up Bloom and took her. The fire had stopped as soon as he picked her up.

"Well I be a monkey's uncle," said the firefighter looking down at Bloom in his arms. Then slowly left the room with Bloom not knowing what going to happen in 15 years.

TBC


	2. Brandon's Secret

Chapter 1: Brandon's Secret Part 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Alfea. Classes where canceled due to the day of the Royals. Every important person in Alfea went to the ceremony being held at Red Fountain.

"I don't why I didn't get invited, I am royal you know" said Stella as she paced up and down in her room. Bloom was siting on her bed. Stella stopped and looked at Bloom.

"Any plans with Brandon today?" she asked

Bloom looked up at Stella.

"No plans that I know" she said looking at her cell phone in her hand.

Stella got an idea

"Why don't you call him and ask if he has any tickets for us to come?" said Stella.

Bloom smiled and nodded. So she pushed some buttons and then the other end of the phone line started ringing.

Meanwhile at Red Fountain. In the boys room.

Brandon picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello" he said

"Brandon its Bloom, do you have any plans for today?" she asked

Brandon froze not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sorry Bloom, I already have plans" he said while trying to make up an excuse.

While talking to her, Brandon looked at a picture frame. It was a blonde hair girl. Brandon pushed the frame down so he couldn't see the girl's face.

"Well that alright Brandon, oh by the way Stella wants to know if any of you guys would be there at the ceremony today?" asked Bloom.

Brandon gulped.

"Yeah we'll be there, but it not going to be fun" said Brandon trying to make the ceremony boring enough for her or the other girls won't come.

"I have to go Bloom, I'll call you later" said Brandon as he hanged up.

"What was that about?" asked Timmy as he came in and sat down in front of his computer.

"I need to tell Bloom the truth," said Brandon looking worried.

"Why pop the bubble about you yet?" asked Timmy

"She'll find out someday," said Brandon.

"You need to tell her soon or when she'll find out she'll properly never talk to you again or be angry at you for lying to her" said Timmy.

"Your right, I'll go to Alfea tonight and tell her in person" said Brandon. He went to get dressed and get ready for the ceremony.

Back at Alfea,

Bloom was lying on her bed reading a book when somebody knocked at their door. Bloom got up and answered it. It was Miss Faragonda.

"Please come in Miss Faragonda" said Bloom welcoming their headmistress into the room.

"Thank you Bloom," said Faragonda.

"The reason I here is to ask if you want to go with me as my guest to the Royal Ceremony at Red Fountain?" she asked.

"Really?" questioned Bloom getting excited

"Yes" said Faragonda.

"Then I'll be honored to go" said Bloom.

"Can you be ready in an half an hour and I'll meet you in front of the school" said Faragonda as she started headed out the door,

"Thank you" said Bloom

"Your Welcome dear" said Faragonda before she left down the hall.

Bloom closed the door.

"Who was that?" asked Musa and Flora as they came into Bloom's somewhat room.

"Miss Faragonda asked me to go with her to the Royal Ceremony" said Bloom as she went though her clothes.

"That's great Bloom so what are you going to wear?" Musa asked.

"Properly this outfit" she said as she pulled out a long blue jean skirt and a light blue sleeveless shirt. And then she pulled out some sandals that go great with the shirt and the skirt.

After getting dressed and coming down Stella after telling her about being invited. Bloom went down and meet Miss Faragonda outside and off they went to Red Fountain.

TBC

Note: This story starts at "Royal Heartbreak" and I playing to take it thought the rest of the first season of Winx Club but I am changing a few details to fit to my story. If I have enough reviews or I feel like it I might just make this into a sequel, for now who knows.

For those who review be kind.


	3. The Secret is Out

Chapter 2: The Secret is Out 

When Faragonda and Bloom arrived at Red Fountain, they went to their seats.

Miss Griffin, headmistress of Cloud Tower and Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain, joined Faragonda and Bloom. Miss Griffin sat on the left of Faragonda, while Bloom sat next to her right. Saladin sat next to Bloom's left side.

Faragonda introduced Saladin to Bloom.

Then an announcer was heard very loud.

"Their royal highnesses, the king and queen of Eraklion and their son, Prince Sky.

The King and Queen came out and sat down in their seats and then out came their son, Sky whom came out in the arena.

Bloom's mouth dropped when she saw Prince Sky. This prince Sky had long blonde hair. The Prince Sky she knew had brown hair not blonde.

"What is going on?" she said to herself.

"And here comes her highness, Princess Diaspro, Prince Sky's finance." Said the announcer.

Bloom put her hand over her mouth. Faragonda notices Bloom reaction.

"What's wrong Bloom?" she asked.

"That blonde hair guy in the arena is really Prince Sky?" she said hoarsely.

"Yes of course he is Prince Sky," said Faragonda.

"Why are you asking?" she asked

"He lied to me" Bloom said quietly.

Bloom just sat there frozen.

"Who lied to you Bloom?" asked Saladin as he notices Bloom's face.

"He said the first time we meet that his name was Brandon and the brown hair guy that was with him was Prince Sky," said Bloom still stirring at the real Sky.

"They had to switched places when they came here to protect the real Prince Sky" said Saladin.

"But still he lied to me in my face" said Bloom looking hurt.

Then the ceremony begins.

At the end of the ceremony, Sky begin to come over to introduced Diaspro to Saladin and the rest. He didn't plan to see Bloom there. But when he saw her. He can tell that she knew about him being a prince.

"Bloom I didn't know you where here" he said worriedly

"I came here as Miss Faragonda's guest." She said quietly.

He knew that she been crying, cause of eye's being red.

"Bloom I have to…" Sky tried to finish but Bloom wouldn't hear of it. "I don't want to hear it anymore," said Bloom getting up.

"Bloom I'm so sorry I hadn't told you the truth" said Sky.

"I hope you and your fiancée be happy" said Bloom as she looked at him and Diaspro then told Miss Faragonda that she going to head back to Alfea. Then she took off and disappeared.

About half an hour later, Bloom reached Alfea. She went straight to her room. And then crushed into her bed and started crying. Flora came and comforts her. Stella, Musa, and Tecna came into the room and Flora explained everything Bloom told her.

"That Sneezie slime ball," said Musa angry. Everybody turned to Stella. "So the guy that I really like is not a prince but a squire," said the hurt Stella.

"Oh Bloom I'm so sorry that you got hurt," said Flora, Tecna, and Musa.

"I thought Brandon, I mean Sky really liked Bloom" said Musa sitting on Bloom's bed trying to comfort her.

"I thought so too" said Stella

"All men are slime balls" said Stella again

Bloom got up, her eyes red from crying, and laughed at what Stella just said.

"Your right Stella, all men are slime balls," said a smiling Bloom.

A while later, the entire Winx club went down for dinner. Everybody keep an eye on Bloom.

After a while, they headed back to their dorm room. Then Bloom's phone rang. "I don't what to get it, I know it's him" said Bloom afraid to answer the phone.

Tecna grabbed her phone and answered it.

"This is Bloom's phone, Tenca speaking" she said

"Tecna this is Sky, is Bloom around?" Sky asked

"She's here but doesn't want to talk to you right now, deserves you right you" said Tecna defending Bloom.

Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora eyebrows rose when they heard Tecna protecting Bloom.

"I know I hurt her but I really need to talk to her," he said.

"I sorry, wait I not sorry that she won't talk to you after what you done you slime ball" said Tecna as she hanged up the phone.

"Wow Tenca I didn't know you had it in you" said Bloom

"That felt good" said Tenca. Tenca went and hugged Bloom.

"Group hug" said Stella as the others joined the hug.

TBC


	4. Note from ChickFanfic

Note From Me:

There is a major change from the cartoon that you might want to know before continuing on with this story.

First off,Bloom's adopted family, Mike and Vanessa died in a car accident when she was 8 years old. She lives in this orphanage when she not at Alfea.

Thanks for those you reviewed.

ChickFanfic

Sorry for those who liked Bloom's adopted parents, i had to due to fit in my story.


	5. Sky Goes to Earth

Chapter 3: Sky Goes to Earth 

Miss Faragonda watched Bloom over the next few days. She decided after talking to Bloom, give her permission for Bloom to go back to earth for the weekend. Bloom went to get ready.

"So Faragonda is letting you go home for the weekend?" asked Flora as she watched Bloom pack. "I'll be back sometime Sunday evening," said Bloom.

The Winx club took Bloom to the portal where she takes to go back home. "I'll see you guys Sunday" said Bloom as she and Kiko went though the portal and now gone.

"She needed to go home after what happened with Sky," said Tecna as they walked back to Alfea.

"Yes she does," said Stella.

As they headed back to Alfea, the Red Fountain boys appeared and headed their way.

"RF Boys headed our way," said Musa as she watched the bikes headed their direction. The Bikes stopped in front of them. They took their helmets off.

Musa, Flora, Tecna and Stella give Sky a dirty look when he took off his helmet. "I know I deserve it so where's Bloom?" Sky said looking around for the red head.

"Miss Faragonda give her permission to go home for the weekend," said Stella. She looked at the real Brandon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," said Brandon as he got off the bike and stood next to her.

"So your really not a prince?" asked Stella.

"Nope just a squire" said Brandon.

The Boys walked with the girls' back to Alfea.

"Give her some time to get over it before you talk to her," said Flora.

"Tell her to call me when she comes back from Earth," said Sky.

"We'll do that," said Musa

Sky really needed to talk to Bloom badly. So the next morning he decided to head to Earth to find her.

He walked back and took his bike and headed towards the portal that Bloom took. He got off the bike and went into the portal.

When he arrived on Earth, he tried remembering where she lived. He started walking up the street looking around.

He stopped in front of an orphanage when he heard Bloom's voice.

"Where do you want these flowers at Sister Margaret?" he heard her say.

"Over there Bloom" He heard the nun's voice.

Then Bloom came out of the front gates alone.

This was Sky's chance so he spoke up.

"Hi Bloom" said Sky.

Bloom looked up and saw Sky standing there in front of her.

"What are you doing here Sky?" Bloom said in an annoyed way.

"I need to talk to you now it's very important," he said stirring at her.

"All right" said Bloom.

Then Sister Margaret appeared from the back gate of the orphanage.

"Bloom do you know this guy?" asked Sister Margaret.

"Yes Sister, this is Sky, a friend from school " said Bloom.

"Hi" said Sky as he shakes the nun's hand.

"Are you hungry Sky? You are welcome to us and join us for lunch" asked Sister Margaret.

"Thank you I would like to take up on that offer" said Sky still looking at Bloom.

Bloom and Sky walked inside the play area of the orphanage.

A few minutes later, they grabbed some lunch and sat down somewhere private.

As soon as they sat down they started eating.

Then Sky remembers the reason he there in the first place.

"Bloom I'm really sorry that I lied to you about being a prince, and never having told you about Drespro." said Sky.

Bloom looked at him.

"What happens to Drespro?" said Bloom hoarsely.

"I called off the engagement," said Sky

"What!" said the surprised Bloom

"I couldn't marry her because the only person I really want to be with is only you Bloom," said Sky looking at her.

Bloom looked down at her lunch.

"You still hurt me you know," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Sky.

"Let's just be friends for now" said Bloom looking at him.

"Ok" said Sky feeling a little hopeful for a romantic relationship not far in the future.

After lunch, Bloom took Sky a quick tour of Gardenia.

Meanwhile cross from the orphanage Bloom lives in, cross from it in the dark alley, where the three witches, Stormy, Darcy, and Icy, and their servant, Knut.

"So this is where the earth brat lives?" said Darcy

"How horrible" said Stormy.

"Girls we're here to get what is rightfully ours," said Icy.

"The Powerful Dragonfire" said the trio as they laughed.

While they where out, The Trio and Knut went and attacked the orphanage.

While walking at the nearby park, Bloom froze. Sky notices and stopped walking.

"What is it Bloom?" he asked

"Something wrong, I can feel it," she said slowly.

"Where is it?" said Sky knowing if Bloom feels something wrong then there is something wrong.

The color from Bloom's face drained.

"The orphanage is in trouble," she said running the opposite way they where walking. Sky ran after her.

When they got to the building where the orphanage does not know that the three witches and Knut was still there, waiting for Bloom.

When Bloom saw her favorite Nun, Sister Margaret tied up and near a vortex to an another dimension.

"Give us the Dragonfire or this lady will have a one way ticket though this vortex, Princess" said Icy.

"What do you mean Princess?" said Sky, whom changed from normal clothing into his Specialist uniform.

"The girl standing next to you is the Princess of Sparx, or what left of that planet anyway" said Stormy.

"How do you know that I'm a princess?" questioned Bloom, whom was in her Winx uniform.

"Our Coven was the one that attacked Sparx 15 years ago." Said Darcy.

"Enough with the chit chat" said Icy.

Icy let go of Sister Margaret and she fell though through the vortex but then Bloom caught her just in time. She pulled her out of the vortex. Then Icy used her ice attack taking Bloom against the kitchen wall. Then used the attack again making her freezes to the wall.

Sky and Sister Margaret tried to save Bloom but Stormy and Darcy won't allow it and keep them busy while Icy gets the Dragonfire from Bloom.

Icy said a few ancient words and then out came the Dragonfire from inside of Bloom. Icy put the Dragonfire into a glass.

"Come on Girls we got want we wanted," said Icy.

Before they disappeared, Icy attacked Bloom once more knocking Bloom unconscious then left.

"Bloom" yelled Sky as he tried to get her out of the ice that making her stick to the wall.

"Is she ok?" asked Sister Margaret watching Sky get help Bloom down from the wall.

"I don't know," said Sky as he carried her to the nearby table and laid her on top of it.

"Bloom please wake up" said Sister Margaret.

"Bloom wake up" said Sky as he was shaking her trying to wake her up.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes. She found herself being watched over by a nun and Sky.

"What happened?" she asked slowly getting up.

"The witches attacked you and took the Dragonfire from you" said Sky.

"I need to take you back to Alfea and tell Faragonda what happened" said Sky.

"Are you ok Bloom?" said a worried Sister Margaret.

"I feel like a piece of me is missing, and without I feel not whole," said Bloom getting up from the couch.

"We need to go," said Sky

Bloom said her good-byes and where off with Sky headed back to Alfea.

TBC


	6. Going Back to Where It All Begins

Chapter 4: Going Back to Where it All Begins 

After hearing what happened to Bloom, Faragonda went to talk to the Elders about the witches stealing Bloom's Dragonfire. Faragonda told Bloom to head back to her dorm room with the other girls are waiting for her.

As soon as Bloom came into the room, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa was there waiting for her.

"Are you ok Bloom? We heard something happened to you while on Earth, so what's going on?" questioned Musa.

Bloom went down and sat on her bed and told them everything except her being Princess of Sparx.

Tecna knew Bloom was keeping something from them.

"What is it Bloom that you're trying to keep from us?" questioned Tecna.

Bloom looked at her friends and decided to tell them about her royal birthright.

"I found out that I am Princess of Sparx" said Bloom.

"You're a Princess?" said Stella surprised

"Yep that what Icy told me" said Bloom.

They talked for awhile until somebody came in. Professor Palladium came inside.

"Bloom, can you please follow me to Faragonda's office, she needs to speak to you" he said as he turned around and waited for her to come outside.

Blooms went and follow Professor Palladium to the headmistress office. Waiting for her was Faragonda, Professor Palladium, and few other teachers from Alfea.

"Bloom, I am sending you and Tecna with a few Red Fountain Boys to go with you to Sparx to go see if you find anything out." said Faragonda sitting at her desk.

"The boys should be here in a few minutes," said Faragonda as she looked at Bloom.

The boys from Red Fountain finally arrived a few minutes later and were heading towards Faragonda's office.

The Headmistress explains to the boys and to Tecna of the plan why they are going to Sparx for in the first place.

"Help her in any way possible to find the Dragonfire or Daphne" said Faragonda.

"We'll help in any way possible," said Sky

"We all will," said Timmy, Brandon and Tecna.

"We will use the Magical Reality Chamber to transport you to Sparx" said Palladium as they head towards the Chamber room.

Bloom, Tecna and the 4 Red Fountain boys went into the chamber. "Ok Bloom getting ready to be transported" said Palladium over the intercom.

"Ready to go?" asked Bloom looking at them.

"Let's go," said Sky giving her a thumb up.

"And here you go" said Palladium as he pushed some buttons.

All six in the chamber closed their eyes for a few seconds then when Bloom opened her eyes. They wasn't in the chamber anymore, they were on Sparx.

"We're here" said Bloom looking around. The snow covered everywhere she can see. Timmy brought out his computer. "My computer says that the Palace of Sparx should be this way," Timmy said as he pointed north.

So all six started walking north. Sky keeps looking at Bloom but she doesn't notices.

Then Bloom heard a voice calling her name.

"Bloom over here, come this way Bloom," said the female voice.

Tenca notice Bloom impression on her face. "Is it Daphne who calling you?" questioned Tecna.

Bloom didn't answer, she was to busy listening to the voice.

She knew where to go so they followed her to a village that surrounds the royal palace.

The houses looked like they where still in good condition.

Bloom walked towards the middle of the village when she tripped over something or someone.

"Bloom are you ok?" asked Sky as he helped her up.

'Yeah I fine, I don't know what I tripped over" she said looking down at what she tripped over.

It was a person, male, looks mid 30's, looks like he asleep for a very long time due to the cobwebs that was on him.

Timmy scanned the man with his computer.

"My computer says this man is under the Sleeping Spell," said Tecna.

"I wonder?" questioned Bloom.

"Go check a few houses and tell me it the same thing to everybody else," said Bloom.

So all spit up and checked around. They found the same thing, people were asleep covered by cobwebs. Bloom, Tecna and the RF Boys regroup. The results where the same.

Bloom got to thinking

"If everybody in this kingdom is under this spell, maybe my birthparents are too" she said to herself.

"Let's go to the palace and check around," said Brandon.

Now Bloom was getting nervous. Knowing that her parents might be still alive, she wanted, no needed to know.

So they started heading up to the palace and then went inside after opening the doors.

"Wow look at this place," said Bloom looking around.

"This place is huge," said Brandon.

All six started walking ahead. Then the spirit of Daphne appeared.

"Daphne?" questioned Bloom.

"You're here Bloom," said Daphne.

"Follow me Bloom," said Daphne as she turned around and lead the 6 upstairs to a huge bedroom.

"Where are we?" asked Bloom looking at Daphne.

"Go in there, Bloom" said Daphne as she opened the door to let Bloom in. So she did. Daphne followed her into the room. It was somebody's bedroom.

"Hello is anybody there?" said Bloom looking around.

"Check the bed Bloom," said Daphne. Bloom did what she was asked to do and started walking towards the bed.

There was two sleeping figures on the bed. One male and the other was female. Both where dark brown hair. Bloom mouth dropped. This couple looked alike like her.

Bloom was interrupted when she heard Tecna and the RF Boys came in.

"Bloom what is it?" asked Tecna coming up to her. Tecna mouth fell when she saw the two figures. "If I not mistaken Bloom, these two are the King and Queen of Sparx" said Tecna.

"So that makes them your biological parents, Bloom" said Timmy as he finished Tecna's sentence.

"My parents are alive!" said the surprised Bloom.

TBC

Note: Thank You for those who are reviewing. Working on the chapter right now so i'll put that up in a few days or less.


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter 5: Family Reunion 

Everybody looked at the couple on the bed and then looked at Bloom.

"These people are my parents," said Bloom very quietly as she looked down at them.

"What happened to them and this planet Daphne?" questioned Sky as he watched Bloom was sitting at the end of hers parents' bed.

"The King knew even before Bloom came into this world, that the coven was looking for the Dragonfire, He took every caution" Daphne said then continued.

"When it was time to take Bloom to other planet, I give her the Dragonfire to protect it."

"Protect it, I did a lousy job of doing that." said Bloom looking down on the floor.

"It wasn't your fault that the witches stole the Dragonfire from you, Bloom" said Sky.

"Sorry to change the subject but how do we wake up everybody here?" questioned Tecna.

Daphne looked at Bloom.

"I really don't know, I tried many things but they are still asleep" said Daphne.

Bloom slowly gotten up and removed the gloves off her hands. With her right hand she slightly touched her father's face. And then walked around to her mother's side and did the same. Bloom put her glove back on.

"What about the Dragonfire?" asked Tecna looking at Daphne.

"It's not on this planet anymore," said Daphne.

"What?" said Bloom turning around to face everybody.

While everybody was talking, nobody notices that fingers from Bloom's parents started moving.

"Let's start heading back to the ship" said Brandon. Everybody agreed. They started slowly headed towards the bedroom doors when they heard movements from the bed.

Everybody turned around and their mouths dropped opened in surprise when they saw King Ronald was standing next to the bed staring at them.

"Your highness, welcome back" said Daphne.

"Thank you Daphne" he said before looking at Bloom.

"Bloom?" questioned King Ronald.

"Dad?" questioned Bloom.

Both father and daughter just stood there for a few seconds.

Then Bloom and King Ronald ran into each other's arms.

"Bloom, my Bloom, I thought I never see you again" said King Ronald with tears coming down his checks.

Then they heard a female voice coming from the other side of the bed.

"Mom?" questioned Bloom as she and her mother ran into each other's arms and started crying.

Tecna started crying. Timmy went to comfort her while Brandon and Sky stood there watching as Bloom meets her long lost family for the first time in her life.

After a few minutes of tears and hugging, Bloom and her parents got off the floor and looked at the others.

"Who are these people Bloom?" questioned her mother.

"I like to introduced to you some of my friends" said Bloom. She introduced all of them to her parents. Then she remembered the reason they came to Sparx for.

After explaining how the Dragonfire was stolen. The King and Queen looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you back to Alfea" said King Ronald.

"Daphne and I will stay here and help the people of Sparx" said the Queen.

So Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Tecna, Bloom and her father left the palace of Sparx and got into the ship and took off towards Alfea.

After setting down in their seats, King Ronald decided to start up a conversation with Bloom.

"Tell me everything in your life Bloom" said King Ronald looking at her.

Bloom smiled

Bloom told her father about her adopted earth parents, their accident, meeting Stella, Going to Alfea, discovered her royal heritage, and ended up where they are now.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go though that without us, Bloom" said King Ronald.

"It wasn't your fault, you saved me, letting me grow up instead of being dead" said Bloom as she got up from her seat and hugged her father.

About an hour later, they landed at Alfea.

Miss Faragonda was waiting for them outside the ship. So was Saladin.

Tecna was the first to come out.

"What happened?" asked Faragonda

"We found out that the Dragonfire isn't there, and then we had a surprise" said Bloom coming out.

"What is that Bloom?" questioned Faragonda

"I found my birth parents" said Bloom. Then King Ronald came out from the back of Bloom.

"This is my father, King Ronald of Sparx," said Bloom introducing Faragonda and Saladin.

After introductions, it was back to business.

"Any other plans to find the Dragonfire?" questioned Saladin.

"I have an idea," said Bloom

"What is that?" asked Faragonda.

"Sneak in Cloud Tower and get it back," said Bloom.

Faragonda and Saladin agreed to Bloom's plan. So Bloom, Stella, and a few Specialists are heading to Cloud Tower and get her Dragonfire back before it's too late.

TBC


	8. Waiting

Note: While I was going though this story I noticed that I forgotten to put this chapter in so this chapter is the lost chapter of the story. It's the chapter after Family Reunion and the chapter before End of the Year.

Chapter 7: Waiting

After the second attack on Alfea, Ronald decided to go find a spot to sit down. He found a spot next to an elfish looking man with long brown hair.

"Is this spot taken?" Ronald asked

"No go ahead," said the long hair man

"Your Bloom's biological father, the king of Sparx, am I right?" said the short guy sitting across from the long hair guy.

"Yes I am, " he said.

"I am Professor Palladiam," said the elf sitting next to him.

"And I'm Widgiz" said the short man sitting across from them.

"Your daughter, Bloom is one of my favorite students, she a hard worker" said Widgiz.

"Glad to hear that," said Ronald glad to hear nice things about his lost daughter.

"I know Bloom had a hard time fitting in this year, but she a good girl, and I enjoy having her as one of my fairies in this school" said Faragonda as she was walking up to the table where Ronald, Palladiam, and Widgiz where sitting at.

"I knew she was powerful, but I didn't know she had the Dragonfire," said Palladiam.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ronald.

"When our class had our first midterm in the magical reality chamber earlier this year and your daughter went in first, then something went wrong with the programming and by the time we got her out, with her powers, she broke the chamber for a few days." Said Palladiam.

"She really did?" said Ronald.

"Yes she did, it took me a few days to get to work properly again" said Palladiam.

"That's my girl," said Ronald shaking his head laughing.

"Trouble is always following her," said Griselda standing next to Faragonda.

"If I recalled a certain young prince in his day at Red Fountain, always gets in trouble" said Saladin with a evil grin on his face.

Ronald just sat there remembering his old days at RF. The trouble he's always was in, trying to empress his future wife, Chloe.

"Those where the good old days before the attack on Sparx" said Ronald.

"I couldn't believe that Sparx was attacked when I heard the news 16 years ago" said Saladin.

"But to hear about my formal student and his wife where thought dead, but when I saw you get off that ship with the girls" said Saladin.

"Chloe and I where just put to a deep sleep until Bloom woke us up many years later" said Ronald.

Before anybody could say anything, a horn was heard.

"Battle stations, the three witches are heading our way" said a Specialist up on a tower.

Everybody got up from the table and prepared him or herself for the last fight.

Ronald pulled out his sword and stood next to Timmy, Brandon, and Bloom's friends.

Then the fight begins. They fought for awhile until they saw Bloom appeared up in the sky above the school.

"Kick some butt, Bloom!" yelled Stella. Bloom heard her and nodded.

Icy and Bloom started fighting.

After a while, the armies of decay started disappearing.

"Bloom's winning" said Musa.

"That's my girl, that's my daughter," yelled Ronald proud as he could be.

When Bloom came down and layed Icy's body to the ground, everybody came running up to her.

"Bloom I am so proud of you" said Ronald as he grabbed her into a hug.

"Thanks Dad" she said hugging him back.

After a speech from Faragonda, it was time to Party. Ronald decided to sit with Bloom and her friends at their table.

"So any plans for summer vacation?" asked Sky.

"I want to head back to Sparx and be with my parents and become their Princess again" said Bloom as she placed her hand over her father's hand. Ronald smiled.

"We can be a family again once more," said Ronald.

Everybody had a fun time at the party. The next morning, Ronald headed back to Sparx. While Bloom and her friends finished off the school year.


	9. End of the Year

The End of theYear 

A month has passed since the war with the senior witches. Everybody got back to their somewhat normal routes. Because of the damage Red Foutain took. Everybody from there had to camp out at Alfea.

It was their last day of school. Everybody was finishing packing their stuff to head back to their homes.

"So what plans for this summer Bloom?" asked Flora as both fairies where finishing packing their stuff into their suitcases.

"Going to Sparx and get to know my parents and my kingdom" said Bloom whom was getting really excited about the idea.

"That sounds wonderful," said Flora.

Then somebody knocked on their door. Musa said to come in. So the door opened and Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven came in.

Brandon, Timmy and Riven went to sit down in the girl's lounge while Sky started headed towards Bloom and Flora's room. He knocked on their bedroom door. He heard Flora saying come on in. so he opened the door. He saw Flora and Bloom packing their stuff.

"Hi Girls" he said as he came into their room and sat down on Bloom's bed.

"Hi Sky" said Bloom as she stopped packing to sit next to him.

"So what are you doing over the summer Bloom?" asked Sky looking at her.

"Spending time with my parents, and learning about my kingdom."

"Sounds like your going to be busy until the next school years begins," said Sky smiling.

"I know," said the excited Bloom

"I just can't wait to get to know my parents," she said as she got up and finishes packing.

"Done," said Bloom looking down at her suitcase as she closed it.

"So what's your plans Sky?" said Bloom staring down at him.

"If I know my parents, they're properly going to try to get me back with Disapero" he said.

Bloom closed her eyes in anger when she heard Disapero's name. It brings up bad memories.

After bringing her stuff out to the lounge with the other's suitcases. All of them including the Red Fountain boys went to the front of Alfea to say their goodbyes.

"This isn't really good bye you know, we're see each other when the school starts after the summer." Said Bloom looking around at her friends.

"Your right it's not good bye" said Tecna. The girls give each other hugs and then said their good byes to themselves and to the boys and then head off their own separate ways.

About half an hour later, after seeing the rest of the girls off, Bloom's parents ship arrived. Her mother came out.

"Are you ready to go home my darling?" said her mother as both mother and daughter hugged her each other tightly.

"Yes Mom" Bloom said as they let go of each other.

Bloom turned around and said her good-byes to the boys then left with her mother to the ship and gotten on. A few seconds later the ship took off towards Sparx.

Note: Thank you for the good reviews. Will be putting up next chapter maybe sometime next week.


	10. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home 

After a long ride though space, they where finally arriving at Sparx.

"Bloom welcome home," said Chloe as the doors to the ship opened and Bloom could see the beautiful scenery.

People where around cheering, chanting her name out loud.

"These people are cheering my name," said Bloom a little nervous.

"Of course they are, you're the crown princess and you help save their lives" said her mother as she waved at the crowd.

"Where's Dad?" she asked as they got into a carriage that was taking them to the palace.

"He's at the palace doing some business," she said.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped in front of the palace.

Standing there was her father, a wide smile on his face, and standing there next to him was her friends: Tecna, Flora, Stella, and Musa all dressed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned as her father helped her out of the carriage.

"Your Parents called us the night before asking us to come to your welcome home party and we accepted" said Flora.

"I gland you came" she said hugging each of them.

"Don't forget about us, Bloom?" said familiar voices coming out of the palace.

"It was the Red Fountain boys: Prince Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven all dressed up.

"Welcome Home, Bloom" said Sky as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go get you dressed and then it's party time" said Chloe as she grabbed her daughter's hand and lead her to her new bedroom.

10 minutes later, Bloom came out of her room wearing a gorgeous light blue ball dress. Her hair was up.

"You look very gorgeous, Bloom" said Sky meeting her at the front doors of the ballroom.

"Let me escort you to the ballroom, your royal princess" said Sky giving his arm to her. And she grabbed it and then the doors open.

After everybody settled in. The King stood up and taps his glass.

"Attention, Please" he said

Everybody stopped talking and gives him their attention.

"First off I want to thank everybody coming here for my daughter's Welcome home ball," he said. Everybody clapped.

Ronald looked at his daughter.

"Welcome home, Bloom, we missed you so much," he said with a tear going down his check.

Everybody in that ballroom clapped.

Then Daphne came in with a pillow carried in her hands, a blanket covered up the pillow, and something was under that blanket.

"Bloom would you come here please?" said Ronald.

Bloom left Sky and her friends to go see what her parents wanted.

Then Ronald took off the blanket off the pillow, leaving a crown exposed.

"This is your crown, Bloom, the Amber Tiara." Ronald said picking up the slim sparkling crown.

"This is your birth right, your destiny," said Ronald as he slowly put the crown on top of her head.

"The Princess of Sparx has now truly returned home," said Ronald.

Bloom turned around to face everybody. They where all clapping, her friends, her family, and everybody else.

Bloom turned around to face her parents. She leaped into their opening arms.

Later on after the party was over.

Bloom was in her new room sitting at the desk near her bed. She was writing in her diary.

"Can't believe this is real, I found my parents, I found my heritage, made new friends that stood by me all the way, and going to Alfea is great."

Then she stopped and thought for a few seconds then continued writing.

"What else would be more excited then this year"

As she continued writing, not knowing her second year was going to be more fun, excited and more dangerous. But with her friends and family, she could do it.

The End or is It?


End file.
